Winchester Family
The Winchester Family are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors Cain and Abel. Mary Winchester comes from a family of hunters, while the Winchester line were traditionally Men of Letters. Currently the family consists of another hunter family the Kripkes. Known members * Bess Winchester - 'Firstborn of Sam Winchester and Stephanie Kripke and the older sister of Isaac. She is one of the five surviving members of the Winchester family. Grew up unknowing of her heritage till she was kidnapped by a vampire at age 16. An Ancient prophet with the power to control energy when drinking demon blood. From birth destined to be Nylora's vessel. She defeated the demon and become the last living Ancient prophet. Was searched for manslaughter for a year, after killing a werewolf in front of civilians. Became a fugitive of the law and traveled the world with demon Malachai. Fought in a war against heaven. Destroyed the enemy after her brother died. Changed his fate by killing herself so he could live. Was resurrected by God. * '''Isaac Winchester - '''Second child of Sam Winchester and Stephanie Kripke.. He is one of the five surviving members of the Winchester family. Raised unknowing of his heritage until his sister was kidnapped by a vampire. Sold his soul to save his twin sister from becoming Nylora's vessel. He became a demon until cured by Bess. Fell into a coma for 4 months. Searched for his fugitive sister. Fought in the war against heaven, in which he died. Was resurrected by Bess who killed herself so he could live. * '''Dean Winchester - ' He is the eldest son of John and Mary, the older brother of Sam, and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the five surviving members of the Winchester family. When he was young he was forced to grow up right away in order to take care of his little brother, Sam, which eventually became who he was in life. He was raised into hunting by his father, John. From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Michael but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He was recently killed by the angel Metatron and resurrected as a Knight Of Hell. He has since been cured by his brother Sam. Dean made a deal with the alternate reality version of Michael to kill Lucifer, unding possesed by the angel. Raised his brothers children with him. * 'Sam Winchester - '''He is the youngest son of John and Mary. He is the younger brother of Dean and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. His father, John, hadn't brought him into hunting right away like his older brother, Dean. Instead he had to find out who his family was the hard way and eventually was forced to go into "The Family Business". From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Lucifer but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He had always been the odd one out, but eventually accepted the fact that hunting was who he is. Currently leader of Men of Letters and trainer of your hunters. Had a one night stand with fellow hunter Stephanie Kripke. Raised his twin children alongside his brother Dean and angel Castiel. * '''John Winchester - '''Head of the Winchester family. He was the husband of Mary. He had two sons with Mary, Dean and Sam. As a child, his father wanted him to join the Men of Letters but disappeared before he had the chance. John had no knowledge of the supernatural world before his wife's murder, but he became a hunter to avenge Mary. Sometime after his wife's murder, he had another son out of wedlock, Adam. He traded his life along with the Colt so Azazel would heal and resurrect Dean after a fatal car crash. Later, he escaped Hell while the Devil's Gate was open and helped his sons to defeat Azazel. After that, he disappeared in a flash of light. * '''Mary Winchester (née Campbell) -' She is the wife of John and the mother of Dean and Sam. She is the matriarch of the Winchester family. She named her two sons after her deceased parents, Samuel and Deanna. Her parents raised her as a hunter, but she gave up hunting after both her parents were killed by Azazel. She was killed by Azazel when she went into Sam's room while Azazel was feeding Sam his blood. She never told John about the supernatural world or her former life as a hunter. Dean and Sam didn't learn about her hunter origins until Castiel sent Dean back in time. She was resurrected by The Darkness. She was trapped in an Alternate Reality after being sent there with Lucifer but eventually returned to the main reality. * '''Cain and Abel (both deceased) - It was revealed by the Archangel Michael that through the Winchester bloodline, Dean, Sam, Adam, Henry and John are descendants of Cain and Abel, making John a vessel and Dean his true vessel. In The Executioner's Song, the now-demonic Cain was killed by Dean. * Henry Winchester (deceased) - He was the father of John Winchester, the father-in-law of Mary Campbell and the grandfather of Dean, Sam and Adam. He was entering his final initiation as a Man of Letters in 1958, when they were attacked by the powerful demon Abaddon. Through a spell, he managed to flee to 2013, there he met his grandsons. He teamed up with them to stop Abaddon but died in the process though not before expressing pride in his family. * Emma (deceased) - Dean's daughter with an Amazon, Lydia. She was killed by Sam while she was attempting to carry out the ritualistic killing of her father. * Adam Milligan - He is the illegitimate son of John with nurse Kate Milligan. Unlike his older half-brothers, Sam and Dean, John did not tell him about the supernatural world. He and his mother were killed by ghouls. He was brought back to life by the angels under the impression that he would be the vessel of Michael and would get his mother back, but he was actually bait to get Dean to say "Yes" to Michael. When this plan failed, Michael gave up on Dean and decided to use Adam as a vessel. He was in Lucifer's Cage with Michael until rescued by Bess Winchester in 2040. She stole all of his memories and placed them inside herself. Currently member of Team Last Hope. * Millie Winchester (unknown) - She is Henry's wife and John's mother. Never appeared in the series. * Henry's Grandfather (deceased) - The father of Henry's father and Henry's grandfather it was mentioned by his grandson that he was a member of the Men of Letters that taught his son in their way who did the same for Henry. * Henry's Father (deceased) - Henry's father and John's grandfather it was mentioned by his son that he was a member of the Men of Letters that taught him in their way. Allies * Castiel -''' The angel that saved Dean from Hell, he started out as an emotionless ally who the Winchesters, especially Dean, were originally more annoyed with than grateful. Over time, Castiel became one of their greatest friends and allies. He rebelled against Heaven and the other angels for the Winchesters. After the Apocalypse was stopped, he raised Sam from Lucifer's cage and began a civil war in Heaven against Raphael. To win, he secretly teamed up with Crowley to absorb Purgatory's souls, lying to and betraying the Winchesters. Feeling regret, he decided to repent for the devastation he caused in Heaven and on Earth by aiding the his friends. He was later stabbed and killed by Lucifer. Castiel was sent to The Empty where he was to sleep for eternity but awoke because of Jack and met the Cosmic Entity whose slumber he disturbed, to ensure both get what they want Castiel demanded that he'd be released from the realm and as a result he was resurrected. Castiel reunited with Sam and Dean but was captured along with Lucifer by Asmodeus, the Princes of Hell. He escaped and warned the Winchesters of an impending threat to their world. He helped Sam and Dean raise the twins. * 'Malachai - ' Demon that traveled alongside Bess during her time on the run. Originally wanted to kill her but joined forces instead. Became a trusted ally, fighting alongside them in the war against Heaven. Currently a part of Team Last Hope. * '''God - God went to Earth disguised as a prophet named Chuck Shurley and wrote several Supernatural novels. After the Winchester brothers found out about him, they confronted him. Afterward, Chuck helped them on several occasions. In Season 11, he revealed himself to the brothers as God and promised to help them against the Darkness. In the end, he reconciling with his sister and God removes the soul bomb inside Dean as they depart Earth. * Jody Mills - She is the sheriff in Sioux Falls, where Bobby lived. The Winchesters saved her life and opened her eyes to the other side. In return, she helped them and Bobby. She called for Bobby's help from Leviathans and inadvertently helped Bobby discover their weakness to Borax. Later on, she too becomes a mother figure to Sam and Dean, inviting them to family dinners and threatening them with her 'mom voice'. She later helps the Winchesters with their hunts. * Claire Novak - Claire is the daughter of Jimmy Novak, the vessel of Castiel. She was used by Castiel for a short amount of time before her father demanded his self-sacrifice. Claire ends up at a foster home, escaping repeatedly to find her mother and bumping into the Winchesters and Castiel again in the process. When her mother is killed by Tamiel, she saves Team Free Will by killing the Grigori and urges to change her life and become a hunter. She now lives together with Jody Mills and Alex, a hunter in her own right. With help from Kaia Nieves, she would save the brothers from The Bad Place. * Jack - The son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline, who was born following the defeat of Lucifer. He is taken in by the brothers since he had nowhere to go and tries his best to be an ally to the brothers. His lack of control of his powers has caused Sam to teach him due to his understanding of it while Dean did not trust him, even swearing to kill him should he turn on them until Jack saved him from a shape shifter as well as playing a role in resurrecting Castiel. Jack would later go to master his powers to find Mary and bring her back to the brothers and called the Winchesters his family which Dean and Sam agreed with. After getting sent to Apocalypse World, he'd free Mary and prepare to free the alternate world from Michael. He is currently leading a human resistance against the Archangel along with mary who sees him as family. Jack was reunited with Sam and Dean who brought him back to the Main Universe. After seeing his father for who he truly was, Jack rejected Lucifer completely in favor of the Winchesters. Became a honorary member of their family. Family tree Trivia Trivia Category:Hunters Category:Relationships Category:Families Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family